


Mr. Billy in the Cupboard

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, M/M, and stuff, then get naked, they watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has lunch with Lydia, then watches a movie with Derek. Sexytimes ensue after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Billy in the Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xKxDx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xKxDx).



> For xkxdx's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY thank you for making me finish this ficlet.

The whole week passed quickly for Stiles. He even had time for an extra therapy session to make up for missing his last one. He felt way better, much more relaxed and rejuvenated after sleeping twelve hours three nights in a row. He even made time to hit the gym and grocery shop and make some meals for the upcoming work week. He was only scheduled three days, tomorrow being the first, and none of them in a row, which was probably his dad’s way of making sure he wouldn’t have any more accidents, but honestly he felt so much better.

He had everything ready and he wanted to get back to work. He missed it, oddly enough, but the week spent at home had been good. He’d hung out with Derek almost every day, nothing more than just friends, which frustrated Stiles a little bit, but perhaps Derek was being cautious or something. It wasn’t like he was incapable of sex after panic attacks or anything. He’d been beating off like crazy all week—surprised Derek didn’t even mention it considering he probably had super hearing or something. He did _not_ shriek that loud.

He was supposed to have lunch with Lydia soon, so he checked himself in the mirror and pronounced himself passable to go forth into the outside world. He hadn’t talked to her for a while, other than to apologize for skipping out on their last meeting.

He checked his apartment quickly—everything was in order. It was a short drive to Korean BBQ, one of Lydia’s favorite places to eat, when she would actually eat out. Super brains meant she liked to make her own food “to save money” though she really didn’t need to.

She was inside, already sitting at the table. She looked up at him and pursed her lips. “Three minutes late, Stilinski. I thought you’d had another accident.”

“Sorry,” he scratched his head then sat down.

“Well you don’t look like shit anymore,” she said looking over the menu options. “So congratulations on recovering.”

“Thanks?”

She smiled. “Well, I’m glad you could come out for lunch at least. It’s on you today.”

Stiles laughed. “Okay, okay. I messed up, sorry. It’s good to see you. How’s work?”

“Work is work. I got a promotion last week, nothing serious, but a step closer to world domination.”

“Oh?” Stiles looked down. He’d probably just order his regular: ribs. “You’re a supervisor now, right?”

“Yes. If everything goes according to plan, which it will, I’ll be the Senior Laboratory Researcher by the end of the year, and then after that is Lead Research Scientist by the end of next year. After that, I’ll be going back to school for Theoretical Mathematics—I plan on also tackling Applied Mathematics and Research Mathematics. Why stop with one PhD?”

Stiles blinked a few times. “Because it’s crazy?”

A server came by and took their orders.

“So,” Lydia said, smiling again. “How are things with this Derek person at your complex.”

“Okay?” Stiles sipped his water. “I mean, we haven’t, you know, done it yet, but maybe this week. We’ve been hanging out all week and it’s amazing. Like he’s super sweet and touchy and everything, but he hasn’t really made a move.”

Lydia gave him a look that told him he was probably being stupid. “So then make a move,” she said. “Attack him with your mouth. It’s big enough to get you into trouble, so you should be able to get into his trouble.”

Stiles choked on his water. “Oh my god, Lydia!”

She smirked. “I only speak the truth. Get on it. Don’t wait for him to make a movie. God with everything you’ve told me about him he’s probably shyer than you were in sophomore year.”

“Oh god.” Stiles looked around. “You’re probably right. Ugh. I feel so lame.”

“No, you are lame sweetie, you have use of all your limbs.” She gave him a wicked grin. “So make use of all those limbs and wrap him up. It just take a kiss or two and boom, he’ll probably have a raging hard-on and then you are good to go.”

“Are you speaking from experience then?” he asked.

She flipped her hair casually and leveled her best no-nonsense look. “A lady never reveals.”

“And you’re no lady, so spill.”

She laughed and several peopled turned their direction. “Well, you have me there. Yes, it’s really easy. Don’t make it so complicated or romantic or anything. Just get down to business. Believe me, guys love it. Then they get all sappy and touchy feely. You like that, I don’t. So I kick them out. But you want to keep this one around so be all sappy and touchy feely with him. Hook line sinker.”

After their food came, they ate in relative silence until, at least Stiles, felt too full.

“So good,” he said.

Lydia smiled. “Agreed.” She checked he watch. “I should get back to work soon. Make a move on the boy toy and get it. Let me know how well my method worked, sweetie.”

“Of course.”

After paying and getting something healthy for his dad, he walked her out to her car.

She gave him a kiss on the check. “Don’t be a stranger. Text me while I have time. You may not see me for a long time once I start my PhD programs.”

“You are insane.”

“Oh?” she arched her eyebrows. “I’ll have you know, I’ve done my research and it is entirely possible to do what I want to do. I’ll be done in five point five years with two, perhaps three, PhDs.”

“Did you remember to include sleep in your calculations?”

“I can take up to six point three hours per night, running experiments before and after sleep. Don’t you worry about me.”

He shook his head. “I always do.” He gave her a big hug. “Thanks for coming to lunch. I’ll see you in next week?”

“Count on it.” She got into her car—the same one she had in high school—and took off. Stiles slowly walked to his own Jeep—the same from high school too—and wondered about her advice. She was a little intense and a little crazy, but she always knew what she was talking about. How little things changed. He smiled and pulled his phone out to text Derek.

_Hey, want to hang out again tonight? Last night before work. ;)_

He got into his car and headed toward the station to bring his dad some lunch—it was on his way home anyway. After parking, he headed to his dad’s office and knocked before entering.

“Hey Dad,” he said.

“Oh. Stiles.” The sheriff looked up from his stack of paperwork. “How was your lunch with Lydia?”

“Good. I brought you something.” Stiles hefted the bag. “Don’t worry, it’s totally within your diet. I made sure it wasn’t marinated. No salty soy sauce for you. And plenty of seared veggies.”

“Stiles, is this how you repay me for the week off?”

“Of course. It means I want you to live longer. Just like you want me to. It’s a win-win. Free healthy lunch and happy, stress-free Stiles cuz you’ll eat it and I won’t have to worry about you.”

“Fine, fine.” He picked up a stack of papers to clear space. “Thanks, son.”

“Of course.” Stiles hugged his dad. “Just doing my civic duty. I’m gonna head home.”

“Alright. We’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Bye Dad.” Stiles waved in goodbye and head back to his Jeep. Today seemed to be going pretty well. He checked his phone before heading back to his apartment. Derek had texted him: _sure come over to my place?_

_-Sounds good to me :) Just heading home from lunch._

_-cool I’m having coffee with my sister for another hour. pick a decent movie this time :)_

In a few short minutes, Stiles was back in his apartment. He had already taken a shower that morning, so he decided to tidy up while waiting for Derek to get back home. Besides, his bathroom needed more than the few once-overs he’d been given them for the past month. And the kitchen was particularly gross.

It didn’t take him too long to tackle those big problems, and he still hadn’t heard from Derek so he cleaned up his living/dining room and tidied up his bedroom—even going so far as to dust. It wasn’t perfect, but it was cleaner. He felt like showering again, so he cleaned up. He’d have to do laundry again this weekend, but that wasn’t so bad.

Derek sent him a text to tell him he was ready. Stiles grabbed three movies he’d picked out with dusting, and before heading over, checked his hair to make sure he looked good—enough at least. Outside he checked for signs of emancipated spiders, and finding none, he knocked on his neighbor’s door.

Derek answered the door in a towel, hair still dripping. “Didn’t think you’d be over so soon,” he said. “Come on in. I hope you didn’t bring more of those Eating Out movies. Three is more than enough.”

Stiles blushed. He’d seen Derek without a shirt before, but not freshly showered. He coughed. “Uh, yeah I brought a couple, but we can watch whatever.”

“Cool.” Derek shut the door behind him. “I’m gonna finish drying off, but go ahead and have a seat. I’ll be out a sec.”

Stiles watched Derek go into the bathroom—not even shutting the door. He was tempted to walk over and watch, but that might be a little bit too creepy, even for him. So instead, he got the TV on and the playstation up and running. Once he was on the couch, Derek came out, hair still damp, but he was clothed in lounge pants and a tee.

“So, what are our choices tonight?”

“Well, I brought over _The Avengers_ , _Guardians of the Galaxy,_ and _Pacific Rim._ ” Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair, hoping that what he brought over would be acceptable.

“Well,” Derek said, leaning over to look at the DVDs. “Certainly better options than what you brought last time. Let’s do _Guardians._ I like it. Want popcorn to go with it?”

“Uh, sure. I’ll pop it in, then.”

“That’s what he said.”

Stiles blushed again as Derek headed toward the kitchen and got the movie to play and waited until Derek came back to start. He reclined on the couch, thanking god this giant hunk of a man was _totally_ interested in him.

“Derek?” Stiles called out after a few minutes. “Everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Derek said, walking into the room with a brown box. “Just a minor problem, but it’s under control. Mr. Billy must have decided he wanted popcorn because I found him in my cupboard. He’s captured now, and I’ll take him over, not to worry. Popcorn is in the micro, so if you could start it? I’ll be back in a sec.”

Stiles eyed the box warily, and nodded. “Okay.”

“No worries,” Derek said, smiling. “I’ve got him. Just have to press start.”

“Got it.” Stiles watched Derek walk out the door. He took three deep breaths to calm himself, and felt immediately better. No encounter with the spider, no hairy legs or beady eyes, so he was okay. He inched toward the kitchen, double checking just in case, and made it to the microwave. As Derek said, it was all set to go, so he just pressed started and leaned against the counter, keeping an eye on all counter and floor space. Thank god Derek was a minimalist, so he could practically see everything. When the popcorn beeped, he pulled it out.

Early in the week, he’d brought over a popcorn bucket and left it here in one of the cupboards. Finding it, he checked for spiders before pulling it out. Just to be sure, he rinsed it out and dried it quickly, and then decided it probably needed more butter—it always did. Thankfully Derek actually stored butter in his near-bare fridge. He popped half of the stick in the microwave in a bowl for a half a minute and poured it over the still-warm popcorn. Derek still wasn’t back, but it had only been a couple of minutes.

To think that Mr. Billy had gotten into Derek’s apartment. At least it wasn’t Stiles, and at least he didn’t have to encounter the creature. He shuddered and settled back down on the couch. He considered pulling out his phone, but there wasn’t much of a point.

Derek came back soon e.nough. He looked a little flustered. “Well, he’s back home. Popcorn all ready?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “He’s really gone?”

“Yup.” Derek sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Stiles. “Hopefully I can relax for a little bit.”

“Same.”

Derek hit the play button. They weren’t interrupted at all, for once it seemed. Derek, already close, had moved closer to Stiles to share the buttery popcorn—even if he said it had more calories than a cake (totally untrue).

When the movie ended, Stiles moved to take out the DVD, but Derek pulled him back down the couch. “No, stay, warm.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, burrowing a little deeper and closer to Derek. Stiles closed his eyes and put his arm around Derek’s shoulders. It was nice and warm and cozy. It wasn’t late and he didn’t have to go to work tomorrow until 9am.

“I like you,” Derek muttered into Stiles’ ear. “You’re really cute.”

Stiles looked into Derek’s gorgeous eyes. “You’re really hot.”

Without thinking, Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek on the lips for the first time in what seemed forever. Derek’s light stubbled rubbed against his face. Tentatively, Stiles pressed further, kissing Derek harder, his hands pulling Derek closer. Derek’s hands began moving up and down his back, his arms crushing Stiles closer.

Mind sharpened by desire, Stiles tugged at Derek’s shirt, pulling it up. Derek pulled away for a moment and helped Stiles take off the device.

“It’s only fair,” Stiles said, “that you should be getting naked. You’ve already seen me in the buff.”

Derek grinned and pulled at Stiles shirt while stepping up. Stiles liked where this was going. Derek pulled Stiles’ shirt off—with a little help—and dropped his own pants, standing there in loose underwear. Stiles dropped his as well.

“C’mon.” Derek grinned and grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. “Couches are totally awkward.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, his mind focused on the heat from Derek’s palm in his. Stiles flopped on the bed, pulling Derek down with him. Derek sat on Stiles’ lap, leaning down to kiss him. The pressure against him got him hard so fast. He could even feel the smile on Derek’s lips in response. Smug bastard.

Derek pressed more into Stiles, rubbing their crotches together. Stiles pushed up a little, hoping to get his legs up on the bed. Derek let up for a moment until he scooted back to rest his head on the pillows before making grabby hands at Derek. Though Derek was just looking at him with this goofy smile. He stood up and pulled off his underwear, his dick popped up, rock hard. And huge. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at it, his eyes glued to the beautiful dick in front of him.

“You like?” Derek asked, leaning over to remove Stiles’ own underwear.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Very much so.”

“Good.” Derek looked down at the now naked Stiles. “I like you naked. But it’s better that you are aware. And not soft.” He grinned.

Stiles blushed again. But before he could much of anything, Derek was back down on top of him, grinding their bodies together. It was a little raw and a little rough, but Derek began kissing and nibbling on his neck and he forgot about the discomfort of the friction.

“You’re hot,” Derek whispered in his ear. “I like you naked.”

“Mmmm,” he mumbled in reply, his brain fogging up. “I like you naked too.”

Derek straightened himself and pulled some lube out from beside his bed. He slicked himself up and applied the same to Stiles. Confused, but willing to do whatever, Stiles closed his eyes to the sensation.

“That okay?” Derek said.

Stiles nodded, feeling heat from Derek’s dick against his own. The slickness was warm and Derek began stroking them together. Stiles bucked into the sensation, trying to control his motions to make it easier for Derek to grip them together. He’d only done this a handful of times, but it felt so good, a little foreign, but he liked it. He opened his eyes to watch Derek.

Derek’s eyes were filled with greed as he stared down at their two cocks together, stroking vigorously and Stiles moaned with pleasure. Derek redoubled his efforts.

“I’m getting close,” Stiles said, waves of pleasure rolling over him.

“Me too.”

Stiles tried to hold off, but watching Derek bite his bottom lip and throw his head back was too much, and their dicks began to thrust together. Stiles came first, spraying his chest as bliss spasmed through him. Moments later he felt Derek’s come on his navel. He watched Derek unravel, and flop next to him.

“Wow,” Stiles said, heaving for breath. “That was pretty awesome.”

“Thanks.” Derek grinned. “Gimme a minute. I’ll grab a washcloth in a sec. Just need to rest up a bit.”

“I’m starving.”

“Yeah? You didn’t even do much work there.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah. Well, let’s go grab something to eat. So hungry.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” He got up, and came back to clean up their mess with soap and water. “I’m picking this time though.”

Stiles giggled. “Sure. Now where did I put my pants?”


End file.
